What my will is
by firedragionroar
Summary: Naruto is Transported to Earthland with nothing left to do he must find his will is again and learn to protect again will he be lead to darkness or can fairy tail help


I sat on the Hokage Mountain looking down at the village thinking of my past. Remembering how I was that naive kid who would rush out to battle with no second thought. I had changed I noticed, but anyone would after seeing most of your precious people pass away

 _Flashback begins_

I was next to Sasuke in the middle of the battle field Naruto I heard from Sasuke in a raspy voice. I want you to have my sharingan and rinnegan after this battle have someone transplant them into your eyes.

After I heard this the realization came to me Sasuke! I yelled you're going to make it I said with tears in my eye. No i'm not he said I've lost to much blood to be saved even if I did survive anyway there's nothing to let me live anymore

Itachi died, I had killed Orochimaru and even the love of my life Sakura died and I couldn't save her. Even if I die right now you would have my eyes and I would be basically living on inside you with my eyes. Let me do this ! let me redeem myself in some way.

I was sad, but knew it was true alright I said sadly I pulled out his eyes, but he didn't wince ninja were meant to stand pain. Even without his eyes he was smiling thank you and goodbye brother.

I shed one tear no more for he had passed on and nothing would bring him back. I ripped out my eyes and placed the ones sasuke had given to me harshly. I could feel the pain in my eyes, but had decided to ignore it. All of a sudden Kaguya had appeared in front of me and was about to stab a bone blade at me.

I was about to jump out of the way when all of a sudden I heard the Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki in my head. Naruto I was afraid that sasuke would die so I created as seal that could seal away Kaguya forever with the kyuubi.

The only downside would be that you would die sooner than normal. I was about to answer him, but I had to dodge Kaguya again. I decided to try out the Shinra tensei. She wasn't expecting it, but it had only bought a little bit of time. That was all I needed .

I answered the sage yeah i'll do it if it saves the world I'll only die a little shorter. He taught me the handsigns and I performed the jutsu, but I had nothing left that I could protect I had achieved my goal in protecting the ninja world.

I remember the cheers of joy afterwards, but I wasn't part of it. I may have saved the ninja world, but I had barely anything or anyone I cared about.

 _Flashback finish_

I stared down at the village one more time before walking back to the village. While walking down I saw people waving at me and smiling at me. I remembered the times that the villagers hated me. When I got to the gates I saw someone there waiting for me it was Kakashi I was surprised since he had become the 6th Hokage

Hello Naruto he said while looking away from. Leaving I suppose I nodded my head not wanting to speak because I knew if I did I would shed tears. He was one of the few people alive that I cared a lot about and to be leaving him and everyone else. He continued on talking I was wondering why you gave me the mantle of hokage I thought it was always your dream. I thought so to I said back to him, but in reality I guess all I ever really wanted to have was to be acknowledged as a friend and equil

I said. While looking away from him. Then why leave you have all you want so why leave. He asked Because I need answers I need a new start a new beginning where I can be free. I said now looking at him with some tears in my eyes. He smiled at me and said the words that made me almost cry.

If that's what you truly want Naruto. Your father and Jiraiya would have been proud of you. He said. While walking away, but then said all of a sudden How is it knowing that Kurama is free and you have the rinnegan and sharingan now. Hard I said, but the sharingan and rinnegan merged and now I can turn them on and off.

That's good he said and walked away again and looked back with a one eye smile and said good luck Naruto and may you find your dream.

I walked out Kohana knowing this would be the last time I saw the village again. I started to walk away when I noticed the sky begin to create a storm and suck me away and then I blacked out.

I had woked up in a forest looking around I didn't know where I was. I wasn't in Konoha maybe not even in the elemental nations because I couldn't feel chakra, but I could feel a different energy here.

I started to walk in the forest thinking I would appear in a city somewhere, but just my luck Kami helps me with power stamina, but not to have any sense of direction

I was about to turn around and go in a different direction when I heard a scream. I had started to run in that direction when I was awakened by a clearing and saw a beast holding a girl, and another girl was a t the tree.

I had punched the beast through one of the trees. I walked closer to it when I felt something punch me in the gut and sent me flying next to the girl that was in his hand when I had got up and saw the girl I saw most beautiful girl I ever saw she had white hair and large breasts. She was wearing black clothe and looked kind of emo, but none the less beautiful. While also next to a girl that was wearing a white dress and was the person in the monster's hand she looked almost like the other girl and I thought that she was her sister.

I was about to go charge up to the beast again when I heard the girl in the goth clothing talk to me and say ¨don't kill him he's my brother he couldn't take over the soul completely and now its controlling his body¨I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't say no to the girl ¨Alright¨

I ran up to him while applying chakra to my eyes and formed the rinnegan. I got close enough to him and then whispered to words **Shinra Tensei** I had sent him flying into a tree and started to walk up to him. When I had got their I saw a boy a little bit younger then the girl lying there and picked him up and brought him back to his sister. When I had got their I saw her, and the other girl asleep next to the tree.


End file.
